A vehicle engine includes a flow passage of intake air flowing toward combustion chambers of the engine, and a flow passage of exhaust gas discharged from the combustion chambers. Particularly, when a turbocharger or a supercharger is provided, it is important to appropriately design a flow passage of intake air or exhaust gas of the engine.
Furthermore, effectively designing a cooling system for appropriately adjusting the temperature of intake air or intake-side devices and appropriately adjusting the temperature of exhaust gas or exhaust-side devices is an important challenge in enhancing the performance of the engine.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.